The Beat of A Clock
by zfrine
Summary: Xiumin/Baekhyun. Soulmate-watch verse. / Pada pergelangan tangan mereka terpasang jam yang akan menghitung waktu mundur sampai mereka bertemu soulmate mereka. Tahun, hari, jam, menit, dan detik. Saat semua angka berubah menjadi nol, jam ajaib itu akan terlepas. Tluk, dan jatuh di ujung kaki mereka.


**Disclaimer : tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya**

**Alternate Universe; Soulmate-watch verse. Xiumin-Baekhyun.**

* * *

><p><em>Setiap bayi yang lahir, pada pergelangan tangan mereka, dipasangkan jam yang akan menunjukkan waktu mundur sampai mereka bertemu pasangan takdir masing-masing. Tahun, hari, jam, menit dan detik. Saat semua angka berubah menjadi nol, saat ia bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya, jam ajaib itu akan terlepas. <em>Tluk_; dan jatuh di ujung kaki mereka._

* * *

><p>Ia mengecek pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan alis mengernyit. Kedua tangannya terangkat, menepuk-nepuk pipi pucatnya pelan. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada benda yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pandangannya ia alihkan dari cermin, mengamati jam digital tipis itu lebih dekat. Digit-digit angka pada layar datarnya hanya berupa garis-garis samar yang tidak terbaca. Persis seperti jam yang telah rusak.<p>

Dia tidak pernah tahu angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jamnya. Kedua orang tuanya juga tidak tahu. Kernyitan pada alisnya semakin dalam.

"_Tentu saja dia tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu pasangan takdirnya. Dia _tidak_ memiliki yang seperti itu! Mana ada yang sudi berpasangan dengan orang gemuk sepertinya? Lihat saja pipinya yang menggelembung seperti bakpau; menggelikan sekali! Hahaha!"_

"_Anak gemuk yang aneh, hahaha!"_

* * *

><p>Minseok menghela nafas panjang, membenarkan letak strap tas pada pundaknya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam dua diktat kuliah tebal. Ia berjalan cepat menembus koridor yang ramai oleh gerombolan-gerombolan mahasiswa yang melangkah santai sambil bersenda gurau. Ia sempat bersinggungan bahu dengan seseorang; segera menggumamkan kata maaf pelan, kemudian meneruskan langkah cepatnya. Tidak mempedulikan gerutuan yang ditujukan padanya. Laju jalannya dipercepat ketika kelas A-13 yang ia tuju telah terlihat dalam pandangannya.<p>

Kuliah jam pertama pagi ini baru akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Tentu saja kondisi kelas masih kosong, belum ada satu pun mahasiswa yang terlihat di sana. Minseok memutuskan untuk duduk di deretan belakang; mengeluarkan buku dan bermaksud untuk membaca ulang catatannya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas dibuka. Ia menolehkan kepala.

"Waaa, ternyata aku kepagian. Pasti Luhan telah mengacaukan jam ponselku. Dasar orang itu..."

Pemuda yang baru datang itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, meringis. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Minseok. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir pada wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat dalam lambaian.

"Hai!" Sebuah sapaan ringan.

Minseok baru akan membalas sapaannya saat ada orang lain yang masuk kelas.

"Oh, kau pagi sekali, Baekhyun! Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Jangan berpura-pura, Luhan. Aku tahu kau sudah mengubah setelan jam di ponselku, kan? Mengaku saja!"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Coba kulihat ponselmu!" Tangannya yang bebas terangkat naik, merangkul pundak Baekhyun dalam gestur bersahabat. "Nah, lihat! Sama dengan jam dinding itu! Jangan seenaknya menuduhku. Kau saja yang tidak mengecek jammu dan terburu-buru pergi. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mandi karena mengira akan terlambat! Hah!"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Haha!"

Minseok mengerjapkan mata, kemudian kembali membaca ulang catatannya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan. Minseok tidak begitu mengenal mereka berdua; ia hanya kebetulan satu kelas Matematika dengan mereka. Yang ia tahu, _pasangan _itu adalah dua dari sedikit orang populer di angkatan mereka. Kedekatan mereka berdua telah menjadi rahasia umum. Padahal keduanya masih memiliki _jam ajaib _melingkari pergelangan tangan masing-masing, yang jelas tidak selaras satu sama lain. Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya kalau ditanya tentang hal itu. Dia tidak percaya pada jam takdir. Tidak percaya pada _waktu_. Karena itu layar kecil pada jamnya yang menunjukkan digit-digit angka ia tutupi dengan stiker bertuliskan namanya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, _Hyung. _Kau rajin sekali mereview materi."

Sedikit terkejut, Minseok mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ah, selamat pagi, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak sepintar dirimu, jadi aku harus berusaha lebih keras."

"Heee. Kalau begitu harusnya kau duduk di deretan bangku depan, bukan di belakang sini."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, masih sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Di sini nyaman kok."

"_Ibu Guru, aku tidak bisa melihat papan tulis! Bocah gendut itu menghalangi pandanganku!"_

"_Aku juga! Apa yang dia lakukan duduk di depan situ? Mengganggu sekali!"_

"_Hei, gendut, pindah ke belakang!"_

"_Iya, pindah cepat!"_

* * *

><p>"Benar-benar tidak terbaca, ya? Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini, <em>Hyung<em>. Aneh sekali..."

"Ah, sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Orang-orang mulai melihat ke arah kita."

"Hmm, tapi aku masih penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Apa memang jamnya sudah rusak sejak sebelum dipasangkan? Seharusnya benda ini bisa dicek sebelum dipasangkan, sehinggga tidak akan ada keluhan nantinya. Apalagi jamnya tidak bisa dilepas sendiri. Merepotkan sekali." Kyungsoo menggerutu, melepaskan tangan kiri Minseok yang ia tahan dari tadi, hanya karena ingin memperhatikan jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Minseok hanya tersenyum, kemudian meminum _milkshake_ yang ia pesan.

"Kalau punyaku―" Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangan kirinya. Pada layar jamnya tertera angka 05:024 11:08:50 berukuran kecil, namun dapat terbaca dengan jelas. "―masih 5 tahun lagi sampai aku bertemu pasanganku. Hah, lama sekali!"

"Tapi kau tahu dengan pasti kapan akan bertemu _dia_, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk sisa spageti di hadapannya, tidak tertarik untuk menghabiskannya. "Tapi kau bisa saja bertemu dengan pasanganmu hari ini, _Hyung_! Lagipula, aku suka kejutan seperti itu. Aku tahu beberapa orang sengaja menutupi layar jam mereka, hanya agar tidak diingatkan kapan akan bertemu pasangannya. Kelihatannya menarik; kejutan hidup seperti itu!"

Minseok hanya tertawa pelan.

Mungkin hari ini. Mungkin besok. Mungkin tahun depan. Mungkin sepuluh tahun lagi; hingga semua angka pada jamnya berubah menjadi nol. Hingga bunyi lembut _tik-tik-tik _yang menandai pergantian detik tak terdengar lagi. Hingga jam itu terjatuh di ujung kakinya, dan ujung kaki _pasangannya_.

Dia tidak pernah tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi.

"_Angka pada jamnya bukannya tidak terlihat, tapi memang tidak pernah ada! Biarkan saja dia menunggu sampai tua, tidak akan ada yang berpasangan dengannya!"_

"_Hahaha!"_

* * *

><p>Mungkin dia harus mulai meniru prinsip Baekhyun; untuk <em>tidak percaya pada <em>waktu. Karena, kalau dipikir-pikir, takdir yang berlaku pada mereka memang aneh sekali. Bagaimana mungkin pasanganmu ditentukan oleh jam digital tipis seperti itu? Harusnya kau berhak memilihnya sendiri, siapa pun orangnya yang membuatmu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Yang membuatmu ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Bukannya _orang asing_ yang _kebetulan _angka jamnya selaras dengan punyamu hingga ke detik-detiknya.

Tapi Minseok tidak cukup berani untuk mengabaikan takdir. Bahkan dia tidak cukup percaya diri untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain!

Ia tidak punya banyak teman, tidak mengenal banyak orang, bahkan ia yakin tak lebih dari 10 orang yang mengenalnya di kelas. Begitu lulus SMA ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di tempat yang baru. Tempat yang jauh dari rumahnya, jauh dari lingkungan masa kecil di mana ia tumbuh. Dia ingin memulai hidup baru di mana tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya. Di mana tidak ada yang mengejeknya karena gemuk. Karena ia aneh. Karena jamnya _unik_.

Dan ia telah mengambil keputusan yang _tepat_. Tidak ada yang mengejek dan mengganggunya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya menangis tiap malam. Tidak ada yang menertawakannya. Karena tidak ada yang_ mengenalnya_.

_Masih lebih baik daripada diganggu terus menerus_, begitu pikirnya. Setidaknya orang-orang ini tidak menertawakan pipinya yang _chubby_.

"A-aduh! Maaf!" Karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak orang di depannya. Cukup keras; hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang.

_Tluk_.

"Aduuuuh, kenapa kau jalannya tidak melihat-lihat?!"

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya.

Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak bertemu pandang dengannya. Pemuda itu sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu di lantai. Kemudian Minseok mengikuti arah pandangannya dan sepasang matanya membulat. Di atas lantai di antara mereka, adalah dua jam digital tipis. Yang satu dengan digit berupa garis-garis yang tidak terlihat, yang lain dengan tempelan stiker bertuliskan _Baekhyun._

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya lagi, kali ini ia bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"Err―"

"Baekhyun? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di lantai seperti itu? Ayo cepat!"

Luhan. Minseok tidak tahu dari mana dia datang. Tiba-tiba saja muncul tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah! Tunggu aku!" Pemuda di hadapannya bangkit, membersihkan debu dari celananya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menoleh ke arah Minseok dengan muka datar. "Kau simpan saja dulu jamku. _Bye_!"

Dan pergi begitu saja. Berlari kecil menyusul Luhan yang lebih dulu melenggang pergi.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian memperhatikan dua jam yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai, yang bertumpukan satu sama lain.

_Huh?_

* * *

><p>"Siapa?"<p>

"Hmm?" Minseok mengangkat kepala, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari diktat yang tengah ia baca. Kyungsoo yang baru datang segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "_Siapa _apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa pasanganmu, _Hyung_?" Kedua alis Kyungsoo terangkat dalam isyarat tanya. Ada nada gembira dalam bicaranya.

Minseok melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini telah kosong.

Sejak _insiden _jatuhnya jam ajaibnya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Minseok tidak tahu harus ke mana mencari Baekhyun. Lagipula ia tidak yakin Baekhyun mau bertemu dengannya. Memangnya apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan?

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jamnya akan jatuh. Apalagi ternyata dirinya berpasangan dengan Baekhyun. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi sebelum ia dapat mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya karena ingin menyusul Luhan; _pasangannya_.

Baekhyun sendiri yang mengaku kalau dia tidak percaya pada _waktu_. Tidak percaya pada jam ajaib yang akan mempertemukannya dengan pasangan hidupnya. Lagipula ia terlihat begitu cocok dengan Luhan.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dua jam digital tipis itu masih tersimpan di dalam tasnya. Minseok tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan benda itu. Baekhyun hanya mengatakan agar Minseok menyimpannya dulu. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dia bahkan tidak cukup berani untuk mencari Baekhyun dan menanyakan kelanjutan tentang _mereka_.

"_Hyung_?"

"Ah? Maaf, Kyungsoo, tapi aku belum bisa memberitahumu..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menawarkan seulas senyuman samar.

"Apa ada masalah? _Orang itu_ tidak menyakitimu, kan?" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, masih sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku? Siapa orang itu? Kau begitu malu mengakuinya? Jangan-jangan dia jelek dan gemuk, makanya kau menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Berhenti menggangguku, Luhan. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak percaya pada jam itu, jadi tidak penting siapa _dia_."

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya.

Ah, iya. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa kalau dia satu kelas Matematika dengan Baekhyun? Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Baekhyun. Apakah pemuda itu akan _mengakui _keberadaannya?

"Mengaku saja, Baekhyun. Kalau _orang itu _setidaknya semenarik diriku, kau tidak akan malu memberitahuku."

"Luhan, kuperingatkan kau―"

Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Saat itu waktu seakan berhenti berputar, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Tak sampai 5 detik, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kembali berdebat akrab dengan Luhan.

_Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Tentu saja Baekhyun lebih memilih Luhan yang telah lama ia kenal daripada orang asing aneh seperti dirinya._

* * *

><p>"Maaf, tapi aku tidak percaya pada jam itu."<p>

Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam. Minseok tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun. Pandangannya tertuju ke bawah, tiba-tiba ujung sepatu ketsnya terlihat begitu menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau juga tidak mengenalku. Hanya karena jam kita selaras, bukan berarti kita cocok satu sama lain. Aku tidak pernah percaya pada takdir konyol seperti itu. Kau― umm, kau _pasti _akan bertemu dengan orang lain yang sesuai untukmu. Seseorang yang kau kenal dan mengenalmu dengan baik. Kita tidak kenal satu sama lain, jadi kita tidak mungkin bisa menjalani ini." Baekhyun menghela nafas, kemudian ia menambahkan, "Lagipula, aku sudah memiliki Luhan."

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tapi―"

Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya pelan, tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu menyimpan jamku, buang saja. Dan aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang untukmu." Kemudian dia pergi. Sama seperti waktu itu, Baekhyun pergi untuk menyusul Luhan. Sama seperti waktu itu, ia ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"_Anak gendut seperti dia, tidak mungkin ada yang mau menjadi pasangannya."_

"_Hahaha, tidak perlu khawatir. Dia kan tidak memiliki pasangan. Lihat saja jamnya yang rusak itu!"_

* * *

><p>"Hubungan yang menentang <em>waktu<em> tidak akan berjalan mulus, _Hyung_. Aku mengenal beberapa orang yang mengingkari takdir mereka, dan tidak ada yang berakhir baik. _Orang itu_ pasti akan menyesal karena memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu." Kyungsoo menggigiti krakernya.

Minseok terdiam, memandangi piring kosong di hadapannya.

"Memang tidak semua orang bisa langsung cocok dengan pasangan mereka, tapi _waktu _tidak pernah salah. Pada akhirnya orang yang paling cocok denganmu adalah orang yang jamnya selaras dengan punyamu. Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menyadari kesalahannya dan menyesuaikan diri, itu saja."

Keningnya berkerut. "Tapi...bagaimana kalau _dia _cocok dengan pasangannya yang sekarang? Bagaimana kalau _dia_ mengingkari takdir karena _aku_? Karena dia tidak menyukaiku?"

_Karena aku aneh. Karena aku gemuk. Karena aku tidak menarik dan tidak pantas untuknya._

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian? Mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak menyukaimu, _Hyung_! Kau itu menggemaskan sekali!"

Muka Minseok memerah. "Me-menggemaskan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. "Tentu saja! Mata _Hyung_ bulat sekali seperti anak kecil! Apalagi pipi _chubby_-mu! Benar-benar menggemaskan!" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, mencubit kedua pipi Minseok.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Hahaha!"

"_Lihat anak itu! Pipinya gemuk sekali! Hahaha!"_

Tapi tidak ada nada ejekan dalam tawa riang Kyungsoo. Ia pun ikut tertawa bersama pemuda itu.

* * *

><p>Minseok mengangkat kepalanya, mengerutkan alis memandangi langit gelap di atas sana. Sepertinya hujan akan segera turun.<p>

"Apa maksudmu, Luhan? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Ia menoleh.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali agar kau mengerti, Baekhyun? Aku telah bertemu dengannya kemarin."

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan cepat di belakang Luhan. "Aku tahu! Namanya Sehun, kan? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya?"

Luhan membalikkan badan. "Iya, aku menyukainya, Baekhyun. Maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Kupikir hubungan kita tidak akan pernah berhasil. Sejak awal menentang takdir seperti ini bukan ide bagus. Kenapa kau tidak belajar untuk menerima takdirmu?"

"Kau―!"

"Belajarlah untuk menerima pasanganmu, yang sampai saat ini masih saja kau rahasiakan dariku. Dan biarkan aku mencoba memahami Sehun juga. Selamat tinggal."

Dengan itu Luhan pergi, masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung fakultas. Mobil Sehun. Mobil itu melaju menjauh. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam di atas trotoar dengan tangan mengepal. Minseok memperhatikannya dari tempatnya berdiri.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan Baekhyun belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya, meski hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik.

_Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sana?_

Minseok mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tas, membukanya, kemudian melangkah pelan menghampiri Baekhyun. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia menaungi Baekhyun dari samping.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau bisa jatuh sakit."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Kau..."

Minsoek tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Kau pasti tidak mengenalku. Namaku Kim Minseok. Salam kenal."

Baekhyun terdiam, memandangi tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Minseok dengan muka bingung.

"Ahem. Mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku― _pasangan takdirmu_."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum kecil, membalas uluran tangan Minseok.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Dan― tidak, tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Mana mungkin aku melupakan _pasanganku._" Ia memamerkan deretan giginya.

Minseok tersenyum membalasnya. Lalu mereka melangkah pergi, di bawah guyuran hujan, dalam naungan payung transparan, sambil bercengkerama. Mencoba mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain.

Dia tidak tahu apakah kehidupannya nanti akan berjalan manis, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Menikmati tiap-tiap undakan anak tangga yang ia daki. Tadinya ia melangkah sendiri, tapi setelah hari ini, untuk esok dan seterusnya; ia tak akan sendiri lagi. Akan ada Baekhyun bersamanya. Meniti anak tangga takdir mereka bersama.

Karena _waktu _memang tidak pernah salah.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, halo! Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis <strong>_**screenplay**_**. Saya juga bisa dibilang tidak pernah menjelajahi fandom **_**screenplay,**_** tapi hanya dengan berbekal kesukaan saya pada Xiumin, saya memutuskan untuk menulis ini. **_**Special thanks to **_**Mayang, yang sudah memberi banyak saran dan masukan. Dan karena saya memang asing dengan fandom ini, mohon sarannya. Terima kasih :)**


End file.
